


Bohemian

by VashWritingPro



Series: Of Love, Passion, and Two Really Old Idiots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers - Freeform, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, blowjob, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashWritingPro/pseuds/VashWritingPro
Summary: Steve hates it when Bucky compliments him. He hates it when he sees pictures or drawings of himself. He doesn’t look in the mirror if he can’t help it. Bucky knows why. Bucky’s going to fix it.—x—x—Aka, Steve hates the way he looks, and a dashing young man worships his body for the sole purpose of proving a point.—x—x—Featuring!A scrawny Steve Rogers who can’t stand the sight of himselfA hunk of a man named Bucky Barnes who can’t stand the sight of Steve not standing the sight of himselfAnd their first nightly escapade.





	Bohemian

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of a 2-3 part series (I haven’t decided yet). Hope y’all enjoy!

It was no secret that Steve loved to draw. Hell, it seemed to be all he did whenever he had spare time. Bucky would always tell people that he was sick of slipping on pencils strewn across the floor, or stepping in splotches of paint that his fella had left laying around amongst his clutter, but in reality, he actually kind of loved it.

He especially loved when Steve drew him. The pictures were always gorgeous. They made him look so much more beautiful than he was, which was saying something, because Bucky was pretty sure that he was a fairly good-looking guy.

But there was one person who Steve couldn’t stand trying to draw, and it was himself. If Bucky had a dime for every time he had seen that sheepish, self-deprecating smile whenever Steve saw a picture of himself, he’d be rich. The guy seriously couldn’t stand the sight of himself. It was the craziest thing Bucky had ever heard, because God damn, was his fella the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He had a feeling the public would agree.

So he had made it his mission to show Steve just how beautiful he was. Every single part of him, of course, because Bucky was never one to pass up an opportunity to have some fun.

  
Steve was blissfully negligent of this plan.

He very much hated it whenever Bucky complimented him, which was becoming increasingly more often. He knew Bucky loved him, but he couldn’t see why all of this was necessary. He could be sitting on the stairs of their apartment building with a pad of paper and a pencil when his fella got home, and the first thing he would hear aside from the occasional opening and closing of doors would be, “Hey, doll. You been sittin’ there lookin’ pretty for me all day?”

He hated it. He hated the way his face got all red and his heart beat a little bit faster and his breath hitched as if he were about to have an asthma attack. He hated the way Bucky would sweep him up off of the steps and carry him back to their apartment without any trouble at all, as if he weighed practically nothing. He hated the way his shirt would almost fall off of his shoulder because none of his clothes fit his scrawny body, and the way he had to pull the strap of his overalls back up when Bucky finally settled him back on his feet. He hated the doting glint in Bucky’s eyes whenever he looked at Steve, because he didn’t deserve it.

“You’ve been drawin’ me again?”

Bucky’s breathe was warm against the back of Steve’s neck. The blonde shivered, looking down through lidded eyes at the pad of paper in his nimble little hands. And of course, Bucky was right. Gorgeously sculpted face, the most beautiful eyes in the world, and a rather flirty smile stared right back at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t flip your wig about it, jerk,” he mumbled, grinning when he felt Bucky’s firm hands settle on his hips. He flipped his sketchbook shut and leaned back against his fella, turning his head and pressing his cheek to the man’s chest. “You’re late.”

“I had a long day,” Bucky offered, thumbs rubbing circles into Steve’s hipbones, and the scrawny male allowed his eyes to flutter shut, sighing. “But I thought about you a lot, doll.” Steve shuddered once again. As much as he hated compliments, it made him weak when Bucky called him names like that.

“Bucky…” Steve bit his lip gently, brow furrowing. The brunet shushed him, and the blonde could feel him steadily getting closer until he was flush with him from behind.

“Thinkin’ about how pretty you look,” Bucky whispered, and Steve immediately abandoned ship, attempting to pull away. His fella’s arms looped around his hips and held him close, despite his best efforts, and Steve slumped against them, groaning in protest.

“Stop it,” he insisted, cheeks burning. “I hate that.”

“Why? You’re so God damn gorgeous, Stevie. I wish you could see yourself.” Bucky leaned down and buried his face into Steve’s neck, pressing a few sweet kisses against his skin, and Steve swallowed thickly, rapidly beginning to hate the heat that was rising in his cheeks.

“I can see myself, and I hate what I see,” Steve grumbled dejectedly. “You just don’t understand, Buck. You could do so much better, but somethin’s got you fixated on this scrappy little kid. If I could figure out what it was, I’d change it. You deserve so much better than someone you’ve gotta take care of all the time like some kid brother.” The surprised shriek that left Steve’s mouth was quiet, albeit embarrassing when Bucky lifted him up and carried him into the next room, shutting the door behind him.

“I understand plenty, punk,” Bucky said, and his voice was suddenly gruff, gravelly, and Steve would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him a little bit. “You’re the one who’s bein’ a fat-head about this. Can’t you see that in my eyes, there is no better? You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.” Steve’s back hit the mattress of their shared bed and the breath left his body. He drew it back in shakily, eyes flying opened to see Bucky looking down at him with a hungry glint in his eyes.

“And for the record, you little shit,” Bucky said teasingly, his face so close that Steve could feel his breath fanning out across his cheeks, “I wouldn’t do to my kid brother what I’m about to do to you.” As if Steve’s eyes weren’t wide enough, they felt like they might pop out of his head when Bucky kissed him passionately, sneaking an arm under his hips and repositioning him so that the brunet could climb onto the bed with him. Steve’s knees fell apart unthinkingly, and Bucky found his place between them, sucking the life out of his fella at the same time with fingers raking through the blonde’s hair.

“Bucky—“ Steve gasped between kisses, struggling to keep his eyes opened against the current onslaught of affection. “Bucky, I don’t think.. Is this really a good idea?” Bucky was moving down Steve’s neck now, biting into his skin and leaving his mark where it would remain tomorrow. Steve was well aware that marking his territory was one of Bucky’s favorite things to do, although Steve didn’t go out much anyway, which just made it even safer for the guy to do so.

“I mean— we’ve never done this before. I might—“ His breath hitched at the thought. How embarrassing would it be to have an asthma attack in the middle of having sex? It was the one thing that he had been afraid of ever since the beginning of their relationship. Bucky knew this— he worried too, of course, and they had only gotten as far as making out a few times. But this felt different, especially when Steve felt something hot and heavy ever-present against his little thigh.

“That’s why you’re gonna let me handle it,” Bucky growled, working the buttons on Steve’s overalls with shaking hands to no avail, before just giving up and shoving the straps off of his shoulders with a frustrated grunt. Steve lifted his hips voluntarily for Bucky to pull the clothing off of him until he was left in nothing but his unbelievably large shirt, and Bucky was taking in all of him with a fierce love in his eyes. Steve was bashful at first, tugging the shirt down to further cover himself, but Bucky drew his hands away and lifted them above his head. Steve’s breath caught in his throat for the third time that evening, and it still wasn’t because of a looming attack. He knew his face must be the same color as a tomato at this point, and he turned his head away so that he wouldn’t have to see the plain adoration in his partner’s eyes. It ate away at him like a parasite, infesting his mind with ideas and thoughts that shouldn’t be his own.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to said man’s stomach and coaxing a soft whimper out of him. “You are beautiful.” Steve bit his lip harshly, a strangled sound forcing its way up his throat when the rough stubble of Bucky’s chin dragged down his abdomen towards the most sensitive part of his body, and he couldn’t help but twitch his hips a bit, desperately seeking out the friction that his aching cock desired.

“You’re _breathtaking_ ,” Bucky insisted, lips ghosting across his skin with every word, and Steve whined, he was so desperate. He tugged against his partner’s grip on his wrists, desperate to rake his fingers through those chocolate brown locks, to rip the clothes off of that gorgeous body and take what was so undeniably his.

“Unbelievable, Steve.” Bucky raked his stubble-covered cheeks along Steve’s bare thighs, and Steve’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to stifle another sound. He could hear through the thin walls the sound of footsteps approaching the next door apartment.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his legs up and hooked them around Bucky’s torso, dragging him upwards. The bigger man’s grip faltered of his wrists, and Steve took the opportunity to make use of the smallest hands in the universe, slipping away and yanking Bucky’s shirt off of his body. His partner was laughing, voice muffled when Steve covered it with the discarded shirt and got to work on his belt, which took a few tries to undo because of how violently his hands were shaking. His heart felt like it could point out of his chest, and he was breathing so hard that he swore the whole world could hear.

“Relax, Stevie. Let me take care of you.” Bucky’s hands pressed him back against the covers, and Steve went willingly, trying to get his breath under control. He knew he wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up, so he stared up at Bucky through unfocused eyes, and tried to picture what he would look like in color. It was part of the reason he always sketched in pencil— he didn’t have to worry about choosing the wrong paint or pastels. But he was sure Bucky was even more gorgeous with the apparent blue in his eyes, and the deep redness of his lips, which were— Oh.

 _Oh_.

“So that’s— what that feels like,” Steve choked out, watching with huge eyes as Bucky’s lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks hollowed out and his tongue drew a single line up his shaft. “ _OhmyGod_ —“ His eyes rolled into the back of his head when his partner’s head started to move, and he slid lower, taking more, and more, and more, until— “Oh, _shit_ …” His tip hit the back of Bucky’s throat and that mouth tightened just right around his length, and good Lord in Heaven above, Steve was not going to last long at all. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he heard the door to the room just on the other side of the wall close and footsteps enter, squeezing his eyes shut. Muffled noises continued to flood from his mouth, but he bit his tongue, sweat beginning to soak through the giant shirt still engulfing his body.

“Bucky,” he whispered pitifully, blissed our and hardly able to think straight. The brunet pulled back with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up at Steve with lustful eyes that almost had the blonde moaning without even being touched. Instead, he jerked his head back at the wall behind him, and Bucky’s lips twitched upwards into a small smirk. Steve shook his head furiously. “No. We _can’t_. What if he hears us?”

“Then we ask him nicely to mind his own fuckin’ business,” Bucky retorted, getting up off of the bed with a soft grunt. His pants finally hit the floor, belt and all. Steve watched, mesmerized, as the underwear joined them, and his fella stood before him in all of his glory. Bucky hardly gave him a moment to admire the sight before he was scurrying across the room as quietly as possible to a dresser in the far corner. He pulled out a little bottle and a wrapped object that Steve recognized immediately, covering his face with his hands and letting out a puff of breath extremely slowly.

“Oh my God I can’t believe this is happening. If you think that thing is gonna fit inside of me, you’re crazy,” Steve hissed, peeking from between his fingers at the size of Bucky’s red and erect cock, bouncing shamelessly between his legs as he made his way back over to the bed.

“Don’t be an idiot, Steve, I’m not gonna fuck you. I’m gonna ride you.”

Steve’s mouth fell opened into a perfect ‘o’ of shock. He was going to what? It must have shown on his face because Bucky was hardly containing his laughter when he rolled the condom over Steve’s leaking and highly sensitive length, before slathering a healthy amount of lube over it as well.

“Now you’re talkin’ even crazier, Buck,” Steve muttered in disbelief. “You’re not even gonna know anythin’s there.”

“Hey, don’t be that way. I ain’t never done this before, I haven’t got anythin’ to compare it to. And if I’m lucky, I never will.” Bucky didn’t even seem to realize the impact that his words had on Steve, but the blonde honestly felt like he could have came right then and there. Bucky was busy stretching himself out while Steve had a mini crisis. Bucky had practically just signed his life over to him without a second’s hesitation. No way on planet Earth did Steve deserve something like that.

“Stop thinkin’ so much,” Bucky complained quietly. Steve shut his mouth tight, face hotter than ever before, and he watched with slight strain and a lot of anxiety as Bucky swung a leg over his hips and got into position. “And stop worryin’. You’re makin’ me nervous.”

“Maybe you should be nervous!” Steve snarked, biting his knuckles as he watched his partner line himself up, sweat crowning his forehead and a concentrated expression on his face. “I mean, you’re about to fuck yourself on my cock while the neighbor is on the other side of this thin-ass wall!”

“Language,” Bucky warned, and with that, Steve lost all comprehension on how to form words. He stared up at the ceiling as a hot, tight slickness seemed to surround him completely, and a gentle pressure started to build up in his abdomen. He could feel Bucky’s weight pressing against his hips, but he could hardly understand where he was anymore, let alone the fact that a guy almost twice his size was practically sitting on him. His breath quickened, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to create a sentence, searching the ceiling for answers as he felt his expression contort.

It was absolutely amazing.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

It was even better than he could have imagined.

He had a slight indication that Bucky was feeling similarly, because as soon as he bottomed out, a soft groan had drifted through Steve’s eardrums. They stayed like that for a minute, Steve surrounded by all feelings of Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, while the man himself was simply trying to steady his own breathing and regulate his vocal chords in order to maintain an acceptable volume.

“Steve,” Bucky said in a hushed voice, and he almost sounded scared. “Steve. Are you alright, doll?”

Steve hardly heard him. He was still fixated on the ceiling, and he could feel the blissful tears building up in his eyes. Then Bucky twitched, and he had to shove his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from moaning aloud. He then nodded vigorously, and heard a soft sigh of relief.

When Bucky started to move his hips rhythmically against Steve’s cock, the blonde’s eyes squeezed shut, and the tears spilled over. He drew in a shuddering breath, sharp and clear against the otherwise silent room. Then he moaned, low and soft, but passionate.

“ _Bucky_ —“

The name caught in his throat, and his hips bucked up to meet his partner’s just as they moved back. He must have hit something deep, because Bucky’s entire body hunched forward, and he shook with the effort of maintaining his sounds. Steve opened his eyes again, but still didn’t look, reaching out blindly in an attempt to find Bucky’s hand. Eventually he did, and he threaded their fingers together, pulling the intertwined appendages up and pressing them to his chest. His heart was beating erratically, but there was no tightness in his lungs— he didn’t feel like every breath was a struggle. He and his partner breathed together as one, hushed whines and soft sighs mixing in the air.

“Oh God,” Bucky suddenly cried as quietly as he could, slamming his hips back a bit rougher, and Steve gasped, raking his fingernails down Bucky’s spine. “Oh _God_ ,” Bucky repeated, clenching around Steve’s cock, and the blonde bit down on his fella’s shoulder to muffle his deep moan, tears of euphoria continuing to spill from his eyes. Then suddenly, as if something was coiled so tightly in his stomach it might burst, he started to feel it, too.

“Oh my God,” he cried, sniffling a little bit in all of his haste. Bucky moved a bit faster, and the bed started to creak, but neither of them could find it in them to care. A blissful sob passed Steve’s lips, and Bucky’s palm covered them in an attempt to quiet him, so Steve let himself cry, hips sliding up to meet Bucky’s with every backwards thrust.

“Oh, _God, Buck_..” His voice was muffled, but Bucky smiled anyway, and Steve met his lover’s eyes for the first time since they had really gotten started. He could see past the teasing flirtiness and he finally understood where all of the compliments came from.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s cheek gently, and the blonde melted underneath him, the white hot feeling in his stomach beginning to reach its peak.

“I love you,” Steve said in return, pulling Bucky’s hand away from his mouth for a brief second. “Oh.. It’s— _Bucky_ , I’m—“

And then it snapped.

Bucky swallowed all of Steve’s cries with a passionate kiss, and Steve let him, eyes sliding shut as he finally started to cool off. He could feel something sticky starting to dry on his stomach, but he didn’t mind all that much, especially not when Bucky seemed to wrap himself around him entirely.

So Steve decided as he drifted off sleepily that maybe if Bucky loved him enough to share a night like that, then it didn’t matter what his body was like.

After all, who else was he really trying to please, anyway? 


End file.
